Anytime, Any place
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Title is self explanatory! Janet Jackson's song!


**A/N: Thanks to Pandora, this is what you get. **

"I can't wait to get home," Megan told Peter as they walked into the lab.

Peter snickered as he watched Megan drag along. He loved that she seemed so drained when they hadn't been together in a week. Work had kept them busy not to mention Lacey wanted to stay at her mother's this week. This was definitely putting a hold on Megan and Peter's sexual escapades.

"And what exactly are you going to do when you get there?" Peter asked as he licked his lips.

Megan couldn't stand Peter. They were at work and he was soaking her panties in minutes. How was she going to control herself for the rest of the day with him only mere inches from her? "Stop it now!"

Chuckling, Peter couldn't help but play on Megan's emotions. He was definitely being affected by the little change in plans but he was dealing with it better than she was. He had relieved himself twice already this morning. She on the other hand needed help with her release and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"What am I doing Dr. Hunt," Peter purred.

Megan's eyes slid close as she gripped the side of the slab that lay on her table. Exhaling, Megan took in the scent of her lover as he placed his hands on her waist.

"We are at work," Megan said sternly, but her smiled gave her away.

Peter smiled as well, "We'll just have to be discreet now won't we." Peter kissed her pulling her into his body. She felt like silk in his calloused hands. Deepening the kiss, Peter pushed Megan against the slab pressing his member into her mound.

The close contact and friction being created between her legs was becoming unbearable. She was already soaked and Peter wasn't helping matter as he contributed to the added friction. "God Peter I want you so bad."

Peter's thought was cut short when he heard someone clearing their throat. Quickly pecking Megan's lips, Peter turned and smiled at his boss. They were caught red handed. "What can we do for you Kate?"

Shaking her head, Kate made her way to the slab, "You could stop making out over evidence."

Megan covered her mouth as she snickered. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Straightening up, Megan began inspecting the body for evidence. She began recording her findings and selected different tasks for Curtis, Ethan, and Peter to do.

Once everyone had cleared the lab except her and Kate, Megan spoke. "I apologize. I don't know what got into us."

Kate smiled, "Hell I do. Just keep it out of the work place or at least try to. I don't want anyone walking in on you two in the act, got me?"

"Got it," Megan grinned. "Thanks Kate, for everything."

Megan exited the lab and headed for her office. She needed to relieve herself and quickly. She grabbed her vibrator from the bottom of her desk and headed towards the elevators. She was going to the morgue room where she would have peace and quiet. Little did Megan know, Peter catch her walking towards the elevators? He knew where she was going. All he had to do was take two flights of stairs and he'd meet her there.

Reaching her destination. Megan's heart swelled as she found a vacant room. She walked in and closed the door. Situating herself on the table, she slowly began to pull down her lacey panties as the smell of arousal attacked her nose. She hated doing this at work, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Spreading her legs, Megan hit the power button as the little rabbit head began to rotate. Her back arched automatically as the tingling sensations shot through her body. Her breast hardened and her toes curled as she pressed on the 'up' arrow, making the bunny rotate and vibrate. Closed eyes and labored breathing told Megan that she was getting ready to reach her peak.

Opening the side door just in time, Peter found Megan on the table watching her body convulse. It was simply breathtaking. He couldn't open the door fast enough as he watched her pumping the machinery in and out of her mound.

"What the hell? How did you-" "I know everything Dr. Hunt," Peter concluded as he shed articles of clothing with every step he took.

Megan smiled and laughed at the sight before her. Lying back on the table, Megan watched as Peter crawled on top of her and began sucking on her pulse point. Gasping for air, Megan couldn't help herself as another wave of ecstasy came over her. She began gasping for air as Peter continued to suck and lick down her body.

Peter pulled Megan's cardigan a loose and threw it on the grown. He pulled down her dress and took in the perky nipples that were covered by a bright red bra. Yanking the bra away, Peter took both supple breasts in his hands kneading one as he sucked on the other.

"I want to feel you inside me Peter," Megan groaned as she pushed him closer to her entrance with the ball heel part of her feet.

Doing as he was instructed, Peter slowly entered her. They both moaned as the tight fitting of their bodies. It surely had been an entire week. Kissing her temple, Peter captured Megan's lips with his as he pushed further. He could feel her body adjusting to his size as he pumped in and out. He thrusts became steady as he tried to pace himself. He couldn't believe that in only a week that he would be this energized to cum.

"God you feel so good," Peter whispered in Megan's ear.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Megan pulled Peter down for another earth shattering kiss as she felt herself starting to come undone. Her hands flew to his ass as she encouraged him to go deeper. "Harder Peter. Shit!" Megan exclaimed as she felt herself being ripped apart. The waves continued to come as she bit down on Peter's shoulder to steady herself.

Losing all control, Peter came soon after. Gripping Megan's body firmly, Peter fell on top of her and rolled to the side as he kissed her temple. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Megan smiled as her lips brushed against his. "I hope you have as much energy tonight that you had just now."

Peter laughed as he looked over at Megan. Pulling her on top of him, he ran his fingers through her auburn locks, "You just say the word Megan and I'll always be ready."

They lay there for another ten minutes before they rose and began dressing. Glancing at one another as they dressed only made them want each other more. As they hopped off the elevator on their floor, they ran smack dab into Kate.

"Where have you two-," Kate paused as she took in their features. She didn't need to know where they had been. She just needed to know what they had done. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

The couple began chuckling as they headed for Megan's office. They just couldn't get a break today. Falling into each other's arms, they smiled and looked out her bay window. Their day couldn't have gotten any better.

**Hope you liked. Don't listen to music when you write. Lol Reviews please! **


End file.
